


In the Heat of the Moment

by Satan_boy69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Lance (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Space Mom Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_boy69/pseuds/Satan_boy69
Summary: Do you ever have those moments- where one word, or action, or look becomes the biggest regret of your entire existence? Where you had the perfect thing going, a relationship of equal give and take with no boundaries or requirements. And then you fuck it up in 2 seconds by the smallest of measures? Well I know how that feels first hand, and let me tell you it sucks.





	1. Can we Talk About This? But Not Directly, Because I'm Too Embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first voltron story, but i love omega-verse a lot and this concept came up randomly and i gave it a try and fell in love. so buckle up, its an emotional roller coaster

Do you ever have those moments- where one word, or action, or look becomes the biggest regret of your entire existence? Where you had the perfect thing going, a relationship of equal give and take with no boundaries or requirements. And then you fuck it up in 2 seconds by the smallest of measures? Well, I know how that feels first hand, and let me tell you it sucks. This was the exact reason Shiro and I hadn't spoken in a few days, mostly due to me trying to avoid him. I sighed, laying on my back on the bed in my dorm with my arm over my eyes, trying to push through the coulda, shoulda, woulda, scenarios plowing through my head at the moment.

“I'm such an idiot…” I mumbled to myself. There was a knock at the door and I leaned up, eyes squinted, but good enough vision to see via the video feed on the wall that Lance was at my door.

“Hey, Keith? Are you okay? You haven’t come out of your room in like 48 hours…” he paused. “Pidge asked me to ask.” then from the background, I could hear Pidge faintly say something along the lines of ‘no I didn't Lance, he would never fall for that.’ I laid my head back down on the pillow and contemplated letting him in.

“Keith, if you don't open this door - or at least talk to me- I'm going to get Shiro.” and the decision was made and I opened the door. Avoiding. Remember?

“What the hell do you want Lance.” I slammed open the door, eyes half-lidded with irritation and a glare present on my feature. 

“I just wanna make sure you're not dead. Do you need to talk?" There was a pause as I contemplated his offer. I groaned as I got up off the bed to open the door. 

"Fine…" I said opening the door wider so he could enter the room. He looked down at the floor, walking as if on a minefield to avoid all the clothes and other various items that littered its surface. 

"You're the room's a mess…" he murdered. 

"No shit, are you sure about that?" My words dripped with sarcasm. I walled to the bed, stepping on whatever my feet landed on, feeling lances glare on me after my comment. 

"So what's up? You and Shiro haven't talked in like a week. Are you avoiding him?" I immediately went on defense. 

"No Lance- I'm not avoiding him!" I raised my voice on impulse, not able to control my reactions to the topic. 

"Jeez okay okay." He threw his hands up in surrender. "So what's wrong then?" 

"Well… I might have… called him ...alpha." I braced for every snarky comment in the book and belting laughter. He did not disappoint. 

He burst into a laughing fit that earth itself could hear.

"Y-you called Shiro A-alphaaaaa" he was crying at this point. A dark red hue painted my cheeks at this moment. 

"Well it was during my heat and I just couldn't stop myself! It's not my fault...the look in his eyes... I saw disgust.." I looked down at my hands, playing with nothing in particular to distract myself. 

Lance continued his laughing fit, unable to hear my mumbling over the sound of him bellowing half-finished words. I growled lowly. 

"I knew this was a bad idea…" I got up, grabbing his forearm and pulling him out the door. After he was out I slammed it closed, turned so my back rested on its surface and slid down in defeat. 

"It's not my fault…." I mumbled and buried my head in my arms. I waited until lance and pidge had left the hallway to sneak out of my room. I quietly tiptoed across the floor to one of the rooms along the outer edge of the castle, eyes watching as we passed star after star. 

"Hello, Keith." I turned around to see Allura walking up to me, a soft smile on her face. 

"Hey, Allura." I returned my gaze to the universe around us. 

"Are you ok? Lance was worried about you.” Irritation sparked in my gut. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I snapped. 

"He told me about what was wrong. It's okay that you called Shiro that. It's only natural after you both using the other to satisfy your omega and alpha tendencies." I looked at her, a very apparent blush on my cheeks. 

"Y-you knew?" Her eyebrows raised as a small smirk pulled at the corner of her lips.

"I think all the planets we have passed know. You're not very subtle about it." I turned away after that comment. She chuckled, placing a hand on my shoulder. “Hey, do you want to talk about it?”

I thought for a moment. “Well to do that I would have to start at the beginning…” she smiled.

“I’ve got time.” so I began.


	2. Past meets Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro talk about what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry in advance... maybe.
> 
> Next chapter is basically pure smut so stay tuned!!!

Shiro's pov~  
I walked down the halls of the ship, searching for that messy mop of black hair so I could apologize. I didn't mean to react to how I did, I was just in shock. But not in a bad way, no not at all. I sighed. 

“You okay Shiro?” I turned to see the pidge holding a bowl of what looked like barf. I grimaced.

“Yeah, I'm fine. More importantly, what is that?” I pointed to the concoction in her hands. 

She looked down. “Oh, this? It's for a hunk. Apparently, this is...dinner?” she didn't sound convinced, and my almost barfing accident showed I wasn't either. “Yeah. ditto” she said starting to walk away towards the kitchen. “By the way, ya know you can always talk to me about whatever is going on.” I sighed and smiled. 

“I know. Thank you pidge.” she nodded with a smile and we started to walk separate ways. “Actually…” I started. She looked at me confused. “It would be nice to talk to someone. After you deliver that...stuff...to hunk, could you meet me in the dining hall?” 

“Of course!” she continued on her current task and I made my way to our meeting place. I hadn't told anyone about Keith and me although he is loud...so maybe they already knew?

About 10 minutes later Pidge showed up and sat in a chair next to me. “So what's up?” I leaned back. How do I say this??? I thought.

“So Keith and I were having sex behind your guys back.” her jaw dropped, then she burst into laughter. “What?” I looked at her confused

“I..I just...diddon't think that's how you would come out and say it!!!!” she continued laughing, almost falling out or her chair.

“So...you knew?” she literally fell out of her chair. After she gathered herself and sat back down, she giggled.

“Are you kidding me? Do you realize how loud Keith is?!” called it. I thought to myself. Secretly, I loved that Keith was so loud, I wanted to make him scream my name endlessly without holding back... but maybe not on a ship with other people.  
“He is..” I tried to find words to finish my sentences.

“Probably deaf? Like the rest of us?” she smirked at me and I chuckled. “So what's wrong? I haven't seen you guys talk in a few days I think.`` I sighed and looked away, also trying to grasp the reasoning behind the lack of conversation between us.

“I'm not sure honestly…” I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair.

“Hmm… well, what was the last thing you guys talked about or did?” I thought about the question.

“Well… he did call me Alpha when he orgasmed…” she looked at me with wide eyes and then burst back into laughter. 

“Well, that's probably why he's not talking to you! I bet you he's really embarrassed.” she continued to giggle afterward. “I bet he was a blushing mess afterward huh?” she smirked and poked my shoulder wanted me to reveal the information. 

“I wasn't really looking, to be honest. I was kind of shocked.”I rubbed the back of my head, realizing my mistake.

“Well, all I can offer advice wise is that I'm just a beta, but if I was in Keith’s position, I would feel like I just made the world's biggest mistake.” she paused. “How did this happen by the way. I would have assumed that you would have marked Keith by now.”

“Well…not exactly... I'll start from the beginning”

~6 months ago~   
I was walking down the halls of the ship, having just woken up and on my way to the gym, I was stopped by the sweetest aroma I had ever smelled coming from Keith's room. My head became clouded by the scent and I dropped a pair of running shoes in my hands. I shook my head to free myself from its grasp. Curiously I knocked on Keith's door. “Keith? Are you okay?” he didn't respond for a few minutes and I assumed he was sleeping, but my gut said there was something else. I knocked again, louder this time. “Keith, if you don't respond I’m going to come in.” I waited; within seconds he responded. 

“I”-I’m fine Shiro. Just not feeling well.” his voice was strained and broken. My eyebrows furrowed. Something About The situation didn't sit right with me. But I accepted his response and respect his space. 

“Okay, I hope you feel better soon Keith.” I picked up the shoes and headed to the gym. After working out for a few hours, I walked back to my room for a shower. I was stopped by the sweet smell again, which seemed to be coming from Keith's room. I debated whether I should check in on him again, not wanting to invade his privacy. I sighed and decided to knock against better judgment. 

“Keith, I know you’re not feeling well, but I can't help but feel like it’s more than that…” I waited for a response, anything at all. But I received nothing back. Complete silence feels as I stood there, attempting to hear what was going on behind the door in front of me. No matter how focused and concentrated I was, I couldn't hear anything. Then, just a si was about to give up and walk to my room, I heard a sound that sparked a new side of me that I didn't know I had- A small, breathy and frustrated almost... whine.

Within a few seconds I was busting down his door and entering the room to a sight I didn't know I needed so bad. My mind was fogging over and my body moved on autopilot; as if I was watching myself in a video game. Keith was laying on his stomach on his bed, slick dripping out of his- my story was cut off abruptly. 

“Okay I get it, I don't need the details…” Pidge shook her hands no, brows furrowed and face scrunched like she smelled rotting food goo. Which was a possibility all things considered? I chuckled. I continued thinking about that first time. Keith's sweet smell, his tight warmth which overtook my mind as I entered him. The soft whining when I didn't move right away. The whisperings of how much he needed me. All that mattered in those moments were Keith; even after we stopped he was still in the very front of my mind always. Truth be told I had liked the messy teen since we were in cadet school together; even if I never told him. 

“So basically what you’re saying is that your rut kicked in when you smelled Keith's pheromones and that started everything.” I nodded.

“Yeah, I guess so.” she grinned.

“Well then, of course, he is going to call you that! You guys are a match Shiro!” she exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” confusion settled on my features as I listened to her explanation.

“Basically if you're rut was activated by smelling him then that means your ‘Alpha side’” she air quoted. “Wants him, and he slicked for you which means the same thing on his end. If an omega does not accept the partner it won't slick for them." I took it all in. so Keith actually does want me then… I got up, a new determination in my eyes. “He was talking with Allura last I saw him by the way.” Pidge smiled. “You got this,” she said as I walked towards my new goal with a fire inside my gut and a glint in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry?hehe


	3. The Whole Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts from the beginning and tells Allura how he and Shiro started their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SSSSMMMMUUUUUTTTTTT!!! Its finally hear. Jesus this took too long. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Keith's pov~  
Being born an omega is hard enough without adding all of the annoying biological things that happen to you during your lifetime. I sat in front of Allura, wanting to die for so many reasons, one of which being that she just told me to “tell her everything, and spare no detail” She's been reading too much fanfiction. I played with my fingers, knowing a very red blush was gracing my face, as I tried to search for words to start this whole conversation. 

“Well… It started a few months ago...”

~A few months ago~

I laid back in my bed, body wreaked by my heat and only one thing on my mind. Not only was I the only omega on the ship, but to make it all so much worse, I was surrounded by more than one alpha. A small whine left the back of my throat as I thought about one in particular. Ever since I was a cadet sharing homework with Shiro, I had fallen in love with him. He was so nice, and strong, and- a few more wanting sounds left me as i thought about him. 

“Fuck...this sucks...” I mumbled. There was a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts. 

“Keith? Are you okay?” oh the concern in his voice drove me crazy. I bit my lip, trying not to let him know what was really going on. “Keith, if you don't respond I’m going to come in.” no matter how much I wanted to stay silent, I responded 

“I”-I’m fine Shiro. Just not feeling well...” I managed to get out with just a single stutter and I was so thankful. 

“Okay, I hope you feel better soon Keith.” I need you to feel better. I thought as I heard the footsteps of him leaving. A few hours passed of me just lying there, trying to control my body as the heat took over, and failing. Finally I decided to just try to please myself. I pulled down my black pants to my ankles, releasing a very strong smell of slick and pheromones. I reached down and started to give myself a hand job, starting at the head and making my way down to the base. 

“Ahh~” I accidentally let a few low moans leave as I played with myself. I reached around and inserted two fingers into my ass, the slick providing the perfect amount of lubrication. The moans got louder as I stretched myself, but then I stopped everything and bit my lip to keep silent. 

“Keith, I know you’re not feeling well, but I can't help but feel like it’s more than that…” Shiro again, I thought as silence fell. I waited to see if he would say anything else, a small whine accidentally escaping. Then a silence fell, right before Shiro was in the room with a broken down door behind him. 

“S-Shiro! G-Get out!” I tried to sound convincing, but I'm pretty sure I failed. 

“Keith...You're in heat?” I could see his instincts taking over, yet somehow he still remained completely composed. I didn't have the strength for words, not with an alpha… the alpha, I wanted in the same room. So instead of another “Get out”, like I wanted. I answered with a very high pitched, needy whine. Which he answered with a low, possessive growl as he walked over to me. 

He grabbed one of my clothing pieces on the floor and grabbed both my wrists, tying them together and then to the headboard of my bed. The final bit of my heat took over, making my body very heavy and almost unmovable as I waited for this alpha too take me. 

“Keith… are you okay with this?” Even in a full rut, he still was considerate of my feelings. 

“P-Please.” I begged, unable to comprehend what I was saying. All I knew was that I wanted this alpha to take me and I wanted to be his. He growled again, stripping off his clothes and getting on the bed, hovering over me. He leaned down and kissed me hard, which I returned, my body arching into his. He kissed a trail down my neck and stomach and took all of me into his mouth, causing a very loud moan to release from my throat. He grabbed another piece of clothing and shoved it into my mouth. 

He continued to suck me off, swallowing all of me down to my coarse black pubic hair. My eyes started to water from the intense please, and I released into his mouth, gripping the headboard hard enough to break it as i came, white spots appearing in my vision. He swallowed all of my seed and licked his lips, looking at me the way a lion would look at its prey, making me melt in my spot on the bed. 

He positioned himself and slammed into my hole, the slick making it so he didn't have to prep me. I moaned out so loud my throat was starting to burn. His pace was relentless a he abused my ass, growling and biting all over my body, except my neck. Tears fell from my eyes as he continued, my body enveloped in pure ecstasy. 

“I’m g-gonna cu-m” He said, pulling out of my ass, throwing the cloth in my mouth to some place in the room and shoving his cock down my throat, his warm seed engulfing my mouth. He tilts his head back as he released his load, eyes shut tight and a very low groan coming from his mouth. I followed him soon after, white speckling my stomach

After we both came down I buried my face in the pillow on my bed and waited for him to speak. “Keith, do you have a mate?” I looked at him and shook my head no.

“Do you want to do this more often?” he blushed slightly. “I mean, were both mated and it would just make sense to get over the biological things that we have to go through if we just use each other to do so.” He didn't make eye contact. 

“Sure, why not.” I responded. 

“Really, that's all!?” Allura sounded disappointed. 

“Yep, that's how it happened.” she looked upset, and sat back with her arms crossed. 

“Keith!” I froze, knowing the owner of that voice. It was Shiro.


	4. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //the heavens open up and an angelic choir starts singing//  
SSSSSMMMMMUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love omegaverse smut. its always so steamy and passionate and I'm a slut for it.   
I hope you enjoy!!!

Keith’s pov~  
“Oh god..” I mumbled. Did say that out loud? Everyone who was in the room with us, slowly snuck out as we continued the conversation. I heard the loud close of the heavy door to the room and looked back at the man in front of me. 

Shiro looked at me, a fire burning behind those eyes. I looked into those deep silver irises and all I wanted was to drown myself in this man. I looked down. “Look, Shiro. If you’re only saying this because of what I said...You don't have to-” 

“Keith” he interrupted me “...I want to bond with you.” My eyes flickered up to him. He wanted to bond with me? 

“I-I…” I was lost for words. I had lived through 22 years of my life unbound, unwanted. And now the alpha I wanted to take me, own me, and destroy me in the most beautiful way possible was standing in front of me, saying he wanted me. He walked closer to me, grabbing both my hands in his and staring into my violet eyes, reading my every emotion. 

“Please Keith, become mine.” Tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes.

“O-okay” I almost whispered. He pulled me to him, snaking his arm around my waist and lying down, kissing me softly. A low whine came from my throat as I gave into my biological needs. He growled lowly, picking me up so I was straddling him, all without breaking the kiss. He walked over to the couches in the room and leaned down, setting me down on the soft cushions so that I was sitting. He broke the kiss and moved down my neck, softly sucking at the skin enough to leave light marks. He peeled back my jacket and once I was free of it, he pulled my shirt up and off my body as well. He moved to licking a trail to one of my no erect nipples, taking the nub into his mouth while playing with the other in between his finger tips.

A string of wanting moans left my mouth as he continued to abuse my chest, his hands moving lower to undo the buttons for my pants. He continued kissing down, pulling my pants off me as he went. When he reached my boxers he paused and looked up at me. My hands gripped at the edges of the couch, the paralysis overtaking my body as my omega biology settled in. 

He hooked one finger under the waistband, pulling the article of clothing off as well, flinging it to some unknown area on the floor. He pulled his shirt off himself and got straight to work. He took all of me into his mouth, burying me until his nose hit my coarse pubic hair. My hands instinctively placed themselves in his hair, a loud moan escaping from me as he started to bob his head. He played with my chest as he sucked me off, my grip becoming more desperate as I got closer to orgasming. 

“Sh-iro” His name came out broken as I came in his mouth. He swallowed all of me and then pulled off me. He leaned up and stared into my eyes, bringing 2 of his fingers to his mouth and sucking the digits without breaking eye contact. I whined as he continued sucking. He reached down and inserted one finger into my tight hole. My eyebrows furrowed in discomfort as he entered me. He leaned down and kissed me hard, adding another finger and shoving his tongue down my throat. I reached down and undid his belt and pants, the activity consuming what little strength I had left. 

He pulled them off and after scissoring me open for a minute, he pulled away from the kiss. He flipped me into doggy style. “Are you ready?” He asked, but I was so far gone, I was unable to respond.he slammed into me, fully seating himself inside me. “AAAHHH!!~”I moaned, my body feeling overwhelmingly hot. I collapsed onto the couch, my heat fully taking over. He pounded me at a brutal pace, the sound of skin on skin reverberating throughout the room. He grabbed my throat and pulled me up so that my back curved with his body, his grip tightening around my neck. Tears brimmed at the corners of my eyes as he continued relentlessly. He growled loudly, causing me to whimper in response. 

He licked the nape of my neck before biting down hard, his fangs extruded and the canines piercing the skin. I screamed as I felt the bond solidify, his pace quickening to help balance the pain with pleasure. He reached down with his free hand and started to jack me off. I reached behind me and gripped his thighs, my claws out and scratching at his beautiful skin. Once he was done marking me, he licked the back of my neck and slowed his pace. He continued to jack me off till I came and then pulled out of me, cumming all over my body. He laid me down on the couch, my breathing wreaked. 

He rubbed his scent glands all over my body in a possessive state, and laid behind me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him. “Mine.” He whispered. And that's the last thing I remember before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. this is the end of the actual story, but i just love omega Keith x alpha Shiro, so I'm probably gonna make a series of this and follow it up with a bunch of PWP one shots. so stay tuned!


End file.
